christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
List of rivers of Washington
This is a list of rivers in the U.S. state of Washington. By drainage basin This list is arranged by drainage basin, with respective tributaries indented under each larger stream's name. Fraser River (British Columbia) *Sumas River **Chilliwack River ***Silesia Creek ***Depot Creek ***Little Chilliwack River Strait of Georgia *Nooksack River **Wells Creek **South Fork Nooksack River **Middle Fork Nooksack River *Samish River Puget Sound *Skagit River **Baker River ***Thunder Creek ***Swift Creek ***Shannon Creek ***Sulphide Creek ***Crystal Creek ***Blum Creek : **Sauk River ***Suiattle River ***Sloan Creek ****Cadet Creek ***Clear Creek ***White Chuck River **Cascade River *Stillaguamish River **Boulder River *Snohomish River **Pilchuck River **Skykomish River ***Sultan River ****Chaplain Creek ****South Fork Sultan River ***Wallace River ***Miller River ***Foss River ***Beckler River ****Rapid River **Snoqualmie River ***Tolt River ***Raging River ***South Fork Snoqualmie River ***North Fork Snoqualmie River ***Middle Fork Snoqualmie River ****Pratt River ****Taylor River *Boeing Creek *Pipers Creek *Lake Washington Ship Canal/Lake Washington **Taylor Creek **Thornton Creek **Sammamish River **Kelsey Creek **Coal Creek **Cedar River ***Rex River **Juanita Creek *Duwamish River **Black River (historical) ***Cedar River (historical) **Green River ***White River (historical) ****Clearwater River ****Greenwater River *Fauntleroy Creek *Puyallup River **Stuck River ***White River ****Clearwater River ****Greenwater River **Carbon River **Mowich River *Chambers Creek **Clover Creek *Nisqually River **Van Trump Creek **Paradise River **Mashel River ***Little Mashel River *Deschutes River *Union River *Tahuya River *Dewatto River *Skokomish River *Hamma Hamma River *Duckabush River *Dosewallips River *Big Quilcene River *Little Quilcene River Strait of Juan de Fuca *Dungeness River **Gray Wolf River *Elwha River **Little River **Lillian River **Lost River **Haynes River *Lyre River *East Twin River *West Twin River *Pysht River *Clallam River *Hoko River *Sekiu River *Sail River Pacific Coast *Waatch River *Sooes River *Ozette River **Big River *Quillayute River **Dickey River **Bogachiel River ***Calawah River ****Sitkum River **Sol Duc River *Hoh River *Queets River **Clearwater River ***Snahapish River ***Solleks River **Salmon River ***Sams River *Raft River *Quinault River *Moclips River *Copalis River Grays Harbor *Humptulips River *Hoquiam River *Chehalis River **Wishkah River **Wynoochee River **Satsop River ***Canyon River **Black River **Skookumchuck River **Newaukum River *Johns River *Elk River Willapa Bay *Cedar River *North River **Fall River *Willapa River *Bone River *Niawiakum River *Palix River **Canon River *North Nemah River *Middle Nemah River *South Nemah River *Naselle River *Bear River Columbia River *Chinook River *Deep River *Grays River *Elochoman River *Cowlitz River **Coweeman River **Toutle River ***North Fork Toutle River ****Green River **Tilton River **Cispus River ***Walupt Creek **Ohanapecosh River *Kalama River *Lewis River **Muddy River *Lake River *Washougal River **Lacamas Creek *Wind River *Little White Salmon River *White Salmon River *Klickitat River **Little Klickitat River *Walla Walla River **Touchet River *Snake River **Palouse River ***Cow Creek ***Union Flat Creek ***Rock Creek **Tucannon River **Asotin Creek **Grande Ronde River *Yakima River **Toppenish Creek **Naches River ***Tieton River ***Bumping River ****American River ***Little Naches River **Teanaway River **Cle Elum River ***Cooper River ***Waptus River **Kachess River *Crab Creek *Wenatchee River **Chiwawa River **White River ***Napeequa River **Little Wenatchee River *Entiat River **Mad River *Chelan River **Stehekin River *Methow River **Twisp River **Chewuch River **Lost River *Okanogan River **Similkameen River ***Ashnola River *Nespelem River **Little Nespelem River *Sanpoil River *Spokane River **Little Spokane River **Hangman Creek *Colville River **Little Pend Oreille River *Kettle River *Pend Oreille River Alphabetically *American River *Ashnola River *Baker River *Bear River *Big Quilcene River *Black River (historical) *Black River *Boeing Creek *Bogachiel River *Bone River *Bumping River *Calawah River *Canyon River *Carbon River *Cedar River (Lake Washington) *Cedar River (Willapa Bay) *Chehalis River *Chelan River *Chewuch River *Chilliwack River *Chinook River *Chiwawa River *Cispus River *Clallam River *Cle Elum River *Clear Creek *Clearwater River (Queets River) *Clearwater River (White River) *Clover Creek *Coal Creek *Columbia River *Colville River *Cowlitz River *Crab Creek *Deep River *Depot Creek *Deschutes River *Dewatto River *Dickey River *Dosewallips River *Duckabush River *Dungeness River *Duwamish River *East Twin River *Elk River *Elwha River *Entiat River *Fauntleroy Creek *Foss River *Gray Wolf River *Grays River *Green River (Duwamish River tributary) *Green River (Toutle River tributary) *Greenwater River *Hamma Hamma River *Hoh River *Hoko River *Humptulips River *Indian Creek (Elwha River) *Juanita Creek *Kachess River *Kelsey Creek *Kettle River *Klickitat River *Lacamas Creek *Lewis River *Little Chilliwack River *Little Pend Oreille River *Little Quilcene River *Little River *Little Spokane River *Little Wenatchee River *Little White Salmon *Mad River *Mashel River *Methow River *Middle Fork Snoqualmie River *Miller River *Muddy River *Naches River *Naselle River *Newaukum River *Niawiakum River *Nisqually River *Nooksack River *North Fork Snoqualmie River *North River *Okanogan River *Palouse River *Paradise River *Pend Oreille River *Pilchuck River *Pratt River *Puyallup River *Queets River *Quillayute River *Quinault River *Raging River *Rex River *Sail River *Samish River *Sammamish River *Satsop River *Sauk River *Silesia Creek *Skagit River *Skokomish River *Skookumchuck River *Skykomish River *Sloan Creek *Snahapish River *Snake River *Snohomish River *Snoqualmie River *Sol Duc River *South Fork Snoqualmie River *South Fork Sultan River *Spokane River *Stehekin River *Stillaguamish River *Stuck River *Sultan River *Tahuya River *Taylor Creek *Teanaway River *Thornton Creek *Tieton River *Tilton River *Tolt River *Touchet River *Toutle River *Tucannon River *Twisp River *Union River *Van Trump Creek *Walla Walla River *Washougal River *Waatch River *Wells Creek *Wenatchee River *West Twin River *White River (Puyallup River tributary) *White River (Wenatchee Lake tributary) *White Salmon River *Willapa River *Wishkah River *Wynoochee River *Yakima River References *USGS Geographic Names Information Service *USGS Hydrologic Unit Map - State of Washington (1974) * Washington